Lannister on the Way
by LannisterBlossoms
Summary: Cersei has some news for Jaime.


**Just a fanfic. Based on the actual show of course but I'm just having a little fun with these characters. Would love to know what you think!**

**Note: English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'm doing my best...**

* * *

The wind was blowing around the castle. Snow was going from left to right, up and down... It was quiet in King's Landing. Sometimes you could hear the sounds of a guard's armor but that was about it. The weather was something the people weren't used to so they stayed inside, trying to keep themselves warm.

Cersei Lannister was wrapped in furs as she stood by one of the windows in the tower. The outside world looked grim and depressing; just how she liked it. The famous smirk had appeared on her face after she took a sip of her red wine. The warmth of the wine made its way down her throat and to Cersei it was the best feeling in the world. Well- besides having Jaime between her legs of course.  
She took a deep breath and tried to shake off the desire for her brother but it didn't work. Of course it didn't. Why would it? It hadn't worked in the last 40 years so why would it work now?

Cersei quickly finished her wine and walked the hallways with a purpose. She knew exactly where she was heading and so did Qyburn who passed her along the way.  
"Your majesty." He said as he bowed. He followed her with his eyes. He knew damn well where she was going and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. It was obvious the Queen and her brother loved one another but it wasn't really normal, was it? But, well-... What's the definition of normal anyway?

Cersei stormed into Jaime's chambers. Why did he have his own chambers in the first place? They spent most of their nights together these days.  
Jaime was sitting in his chair by the fire and looked up when he heard the door slam. Ooh she was hungry for love and he knew it but before he could do anything Cersei was already in front of him, kissing his lips.

"Cersei..." He managed to say but that was it, really. Her lips had crashed on his again and when he stood up she grabbed his crotch. That usually did the trick. She knew exactly how to get him.

It was nice and warm in these chambers, especially in front of the fire, and Cersei let her furs and dress fall down on the wooden floor. This was everything she wanted and needed at this moment in time. Nothing more, nothing less.

She pulled down Jaime's pants and took him in her mouth right away. A deep moan escaped from Jaime's lips. He had experiences this many times already but it never got old. It had never been weird. It had always felt good. Always... His sister's lips belonged around his cock and nowhere else.

"Jaime?" Cersei looked up at him while the light of the fire was reflecting on her pale skin. She slowly got up while she continued to massage his privates with her hand.  
"Jaime... A Lannister is on the way. A réal Lannister."

For a second Jaime had no idea what she was saying and a frowned appeared on his forehead but then his eyebrows raised as soon as he started to realize what her words actually meant.  
"What? But-..."

"Qyburn confirmed it earlier today. Don't worry... He won't say a thing." Cersei kissed him again and gently pushed her lover down onto the furs on the floor. He was still in the state of shock so she could literally do anything to him. She sat on top of him and moved her hips around to massage his cock even more.

"For fuck's sake, Cersei..." Jaime couldn't helped but smile and he pulled her down to kiss her juicy lips that still had his taste on them.  
The idea of another Lannister baby had always scared him. People had always believed Robert was the father of Cersei's children and that protected their relationship in a way. This time Robert was no longer around and Jaime was pretty sure most people knew about their status. How would people feel about this? But then he reminded himself that a lion does not concern himself with the opinions of a sheep...

He quickly turned them around, moving himself on top. His hand traveled down, in between Cersei's legs and he could feel she was wet for him but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her a bit longer.

"Jaime, fuck me. Now!" Cersei never spend much time on foreplay. She needed it when she needed it and she needed it now!  
"I swear to all the gods; fuck me."

Jaime looked at her for a second with a grin on his face. Was he going to give her what she wanted? He waited for a moment, didn't move and just stared at her. She was the most beautiful creature and she was his. Without any warning he slammed into her which almost sent her over the edge right away. She liked it rough. Well- most of the time...

Cersei moaned as Jaime filled her up. It was a familiar feeling but always felt good. There was no way to explain what she felt when Jaime entered her. More men had entered her before but no one had been able to do it the way Jaime did. They were made for each other and belonged together.

They rocked together in a fast rhythm. It was rough but loving. They knew it was love... Jaime kissed her neck as he kept pushing into her, deeper and deeper and his hand rubbed her belly. He wasn't sure if it was real or just his imagination but he thought he could feel a slight swelling. A Lannister baby...

Their breathing became louder and faster and at some point Jaime stopped breathing at all, shooting his seed inside his lover. Cersei dug her nails in his back and wrapped her legs around him, pushing him closely against herself. Feeling his seed inside her was the best feeling in the world and sent her over the edge as well. 

* * *

**And? Do you think I should continue this story? Let me know!**


End file.
